


Picture Perfect

by abrasively



Category: Football RPF, Müller -Fandom
Genre: Back to being friends, Best Friends, F/M, Football, Friends to Lovers, Photography, friends to strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasively/pseuds/abrasively
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrianna Klein and Thomas Müller were best friends since forever, but Thomas moved on from her to become one of the best players in the football world, and even won the World Cup with his team. When he meets Adrianna again, will they rekindle their relationship, or will it die into ashes?</p><p>Or, the one where love gets a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Everything is in German (since this takes place in Germany) but instead of actually writing in German, it's going to be in English for my sake and yours.
> 
> To all my football lovers, this is for you!

_"We're going to be best friends forever, promise?" Thomas shouted, holding out his pinky finger._

_"I promise!" I grinned back, interlocking our pinkie fingers together, solidifying our promise._

_We would never forget each other, always best friends forever._

Of course, I should've known that promises are made to be broken.

 

I woke up panting, at the crack of dawn. Of course I was thinking about Thomas again. It was all I could ever think about and dream about ever since Germany was in the finals for the World Cup this year. I kept seeing his face on the television, all it did was bring back the childhood memories.

_We were six, and we kicked around a beaten down ball to each other, back and forth. We were giggling and making childish jokes to each other, our naivety blatant. We did this everyday, visiting each other's houses, play for a bit, and then climb the small tree in Thomas' backyard and talk about everything six years olds should talk about._

_We would sneak our dinners to his backyard and sit on the too-big chairs as we watched the sky fade from its vivid hues to a dull black._

_And that happened for years and years._

_Once middle school came around, everyone thought it was weird that a boy and a girl were best friends, but Thomas didn't care, he was by my side. He picked up football with some of his other guy friends, and joined the team. From there, he gained popularity, he was the star of the team, no one could beat him in his own game. We still sat in that same tree together, talking about everything fourteen years olds should._

_"What do you want to do when you grow up?" I asked, sighing. Everyone seemed to have an ambition except for me, and Thomas grinned. He jumped off the tree and once he hit the ground, kicked an imaginary ball._

_"I'm going to be a professional football player Adri! Just watch me!" He made fake cheering noises as he turned his body around, and I joined in, making fake cheers for him. Thomas was someone you couldn't hate, and that made me just fall in love with him even more. I knew I liked him ever since I saw him dance with another girl at our eighth grade dance, and I never stopped._

_High school finally started, and I was so excited to start it with him, we were the inseparable duo. Thomas was gaining so much attention for his playing, and that meant that every girl wanted to date him. Of course, I preferred photography, always carrying my camera. I took pictures at all of his games and we printed them and taped them to his wall. I was decent for a fifteen years old, my blonde hair had a brownish tinge to it, and my blue eyes were a little darker than what people were used to. I was still developing, but I was an okay height, and I was lean and toned because of the workouts I did alongside Thomas._

_I was always jealous of the girls who liked Thomas, they were what Thomas liked, and it hurt me every time they flirted and kissed. I never told him I liked him, and I didn't feel like I should. Everyone was already wary that we were best friends, but me telling him would've result in us being apart._

_In our last year of high school, when we were both eighteen, he got signed to play in a club._

_I didn't know how to react, Thomas was slowly becoming more distant to me and hung out more with the 'popular' people in our small high school. We hung out at his house, but it was awkward at times and he was always checking his phone, despite my attempts to talk to him. And eventually, we grew apart, I hung out with the artistic people, and he hung out with the athletes. Whenever he passed me in the halls, he looked away from me and kept walking._

_He was finally going to play in a professional club, something he's always wanted ever since he was six. I wanted to say goodbye, but something in my head stopped me. So I didn't. He packed up his bags and left._

_Our promise was officially broken._

 

-

 

I got ready for work, taking my time since I woke up earlier than usual. I took a shower, trying to wash away the bittersweet memories of us two away with my vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. I ate a quick breakfast, and grabbed my to-go coffee mug. I locked the front door and walked out of my apartment building. I called a taxi to take me to my work building, and paid the cabbie and walked into the building ten minutes later.

"Adrianna! The World Cup ends in two days, aren't you excited?" My assistant, Cici blabbered, "Don't you think that Özil and Müller are so handsome? Oh and Khedira is so attractive," She sighed at the end, and my heart skipped a beat at Thomas' name. It was a soft spot to touch, and I brushed off the pang in my heart.

"Yes, yes, how could I forget? It's all you talk about," I joked around, "And you're in luck Cici, I heard from Warren that the team is planning to take pictures, and they need a photographer." I sang, winking at her.

"Please tell me that you said yes?!" Cici shouted, and I nodded, making her dance.

"We're going to meet the national team, I can't believe it!"

"Well, we have work to do. They're coming in next week, Wednesday I think?"

"Counting down the days!" Cici cheered, and hurried in the big room. I sighed deeply and looked around. This was my life. Photography was my passion, and I had scored a profession in being a photographer for models and other special occasions. 

"Ms. Klein! We're almost ready." I looked at one of the stylists, and I smiled in response.

"It'll take me a little while to set up, but just give me a shout whenever you're done." She nodded, and I walked over to the white backdrop and adjusted the lighting and played around with my camera for the best settings.

The models finished, and they walked onto the set.

"Okay girls, ready?" I hid my face behind my camera, and felt at home once the shutter clicked.

Another shoot, another day.

 

-

 

"It's Wednesday! They're coming in at ten, in just an hour! Oh, Adrianna, aren't you excited? The whole country's going wild because of the win!" Cici assaulted at me the moment I entered the building, and I held up a hand, to signal 'wait a minute'. 

"I couldn't sleep well last night because of all the shouts and fireworks, let me have a moment of silence, please." It was true, I couldn't sleep at all, but half of it was because I was anxious. 

_Would Thomas even recognize me? What would his reaction be?_

"Ms. Klein, shall we get the room ready?" Some of the people asked me, and I nodded.

"Yes, I'll get the set ready. Cici, call me once the team arrives, please? And behave once you meet them, we want a good impression."

"Of course," Cici answered professionally. That was what I liked about Cici, she knew when to draw the line. I disappeared behind the door and immediately got ready. I changed the lighting, and clicked on my computer for different backdrops. I made sure I had the right lenses and I cleaned the set a little. I wasn't dressed fancy, just a white t-shirt and some black jeans. I wore my white Converse sneakers, and put my hair in a fishtail braid. I looked at myself quickly in the mirror, I wanted to look at least presentable to the team. My body had filled out during college, and I had curves instead of a stick thin body.

"Ms. Klein, they're here." Cici called me calmly, but I could detect the little bit of excitement in her voice. _Had it been already an hour?_

"I'll meet you in the lobby, do they have their football outfits and tuxedos?"

"Yes, they do, I checked." Cici confirmed, and I took in a deep breath and walked out to the lobby. Immediately, the whole team faced me, and I smiled warmly. They really were attractive, and I tried my hardest to not roam my eyes for Thomas.

"Hello, my name is Adrianna, but please, call me Adri." I introduced myself, and shook everyone's hand. Thomas didn't seem to notice that it was me, until he looked at me. I knew I didn't change too much, and he knew it too. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little before he closed it. I smiled nonchalantly, and shook his hand. My heart was pounding, but I couldn't show that he still affected me. He held it a little longer than normal, but let go once I started to pull back. His eyes trailed after me as I continued, and walked back in front of them.

"If you follow me, the room is right here." I directed them to the biggest room we offered, and they asked me some questions; if I owned the building which I didn't, but was a big part of it. They were all really nice and friendly, and I asked them to get ready in their football outfits first, and assigned them each a personal stylist. They went and got changed on the other side of the room, opposite of the set.

"They're so hot," Cici whispered to me as we watched them change, and I nodded, silently agreeing with her. One by one, they finished, and grouped on the set. Thomas was eyeing me the whole time, and I had no doubt that he knew who I was, but I didn't let it show. 

I placed them in their positions and took tons of pictures. Then I set them up for their individual pictures with the Cup and a football, and after four hours, I told them to change into their tuxedos. 

"Adrianna, I think someone needs your help." I looked up from the pictures on the computer to Cici, and sighed. I rose an eyebrow and walked over to them, and walked to an isolated corner where it was blocked off; usually used for women changing when there were men around. A hand shot out from it and gripped my arm. I let out a little squeal and was tugged into the small cubicle. It was Thomas, and my eyes widened.

"It's you," He breathed out, and I looked away from his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." I let out in a small voice, struggling to free my wrist. He let go, but hugged me instead. His arms were lean with muscles, and warm against my waist. I was shocked, and put my arms around his shoulders. I did miss him, I missed him more than I thought I would have.

"Adri, it's been so long, and you look different." Thomas said, his eyes checking my body before meeting my eyes again. 

I felt bitter all of a sudden, he couldn't just think that we were fine. We were far from that, he didn't say goodbye to me when he left, and he didn't talk to me the last year of high school. I stepped back from him, and sneered.

"You left me, don't think you can just come in and think we're best friends again." I walked out of the cubicle, pasting a smile as I walked to the rest of the group. They were fixing their bow ties, and I decided to do just separate pictures for now.

 One by one I snapped photos of them and once I got to Thomas, my hands felt clammy and my heart raced.

_How was it that he could still have this affect on me? He left me, and didn't want anything to do with me? So why?_

 I instructed how to pose and even went over to him to fix his arm or position the ball in a different way, and every time our hands brushed against each other, I was taken back to when we were kids and stuck together everywhere.

By the time it was over, it was well after five in the afternoon. I was exhausted, and I could tell everyone else was too, but the football team were going to go to a dinner party afterwards, and even branched out an invitation to me and Cici. I was about to decline their offer because I couldn't be with Thomas without my brain imploding with thoughts and fuzzy emotions but Cici shut me up and accepted.

"We have some dresses here we an borrow for the night, we'll be ready in less than thirty minutes." Cici promised, and tugged me towards the cubicle after picking out two dresses.

"Wear this," Cici thrust the dress in my hands, and I felt the fabric. It was a beautiful dark blue one shoulder dress, accenting my cleavage and my collarbones, and I reluctantly put it on, folding my clothes. Cici put on a light purple strapless dress, ruffles decorating the bottom. Cici grabbed nude heels for me, checking to see that it was the right size, and sent me out for someone to do my hair and make-up. Linda, one of my favorite stylists tastefully put on my makeup, keeping it natural and only hair sprayed my hair after taking it out of its braid, leaving it in ringlets. Cici was next and twenty minutes of rushing, we went out to the lobby to see the guys sitting down joking in their tuxedos. 

Thomas looked at me, eyes trailing down my dress and my legs before slowly going back up. I tried hard to not blush at his stare, but the way he did it was so seductively, that it made me quiver a little.

"Ready," Cici smiled, obviously more at ease with the team than I was. I just nodded a little, following them out of the building.

"We're going to take four cars, you girls can choose who to go with," Philipp Lahm smiled at us, and pointed to the drivers. 

"I'll go with Bastian and you go with Thomas," Cici suggested, and I just nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. Spending time with him more than necessary wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I had to do it.

Thomas, I and two others were assigned a big, black vehicle, and I sat in the back, in the middle between Thomas and Julian Draxler, and Andres Schürrle sat in the front, talking up a storm with everyone. I kept sort of quiet, only answering questions when directed towards me, and I tried to not pay attention to the heat radiating from Thomas as our thighs touched. I wrung my hands, taking deep breaths and relaxed my mind.

"We're here," Julian exclaimed, making me look up from my lap. It was almost like a red carpet event, but not as fancy. 

"Why does this look like a gala?" I teased, trying to ease up the tension.

"Well..." Andres joked, and got out of the car. Julian opened the door and I got out, Thomas right behind me. There were so many flashes, it made me squint my eyes. I was used to being behind the camera, not in front of it. 

"Come on," Thomas whispered in my ear, making me shiver. He grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him, and then he wrapped his arm around my waist. I was aware we looked like a couple, and I tried to discreetly pull away, but his grip tightened. We walked down the small passage before the entrance, and I made sure to smile at everyone; if we were going to pretend, might as well do it right.

Once we got inside from all the paparazzi, I expected Thomas to let go, but he didn't. I looked up at him, but he just looked forward and walked straight. We entered what seemed to be a ballroom of some sort, because it was beyond huge. I was intrigued by the decor, and tilted my head up to look at al the crystal chandeliers. 

"This is your definition of a dinner party?" I breathed out, looking at Thomas incredulously. 

He smirked, "Well..." And we walked more inside. There was a pretty big space that looked like a dance floor, and there were circular tables all throughout the sides of the room. It was elegant, yet it didn't feel too cold or formal. 

"It's supposed to be a welcome back type of thing," Thomas explained, "And since we won and all, it just got turned into something a little bigger. I think celebrities are invited." There was a hint of pride in his voice as he spoke, and my heart swelled, because he really didn't change from when we were little.

"I think those are our seats, I see some of them already." I looked at where he pointed, and we walked over there and sat down. On the way there we met some big-time celebrities, who congratulated Thomas on his win with the team. I felt a little uncomfortable being there next to him, and tried to scoot away, but he kept me right beside him.

"Why are you doing this Thomas?" I whispered, lowering my voice so no one can hear us. He took us to a quiet and less crowded spot of the room.

"I'm trying to make it up to you in some way Adri," Thomas admitted, and I felt anger rise in my chest.

"And you think that this is the best way? You are more shallow than I took you for." I hissed, getting out of his grasp, but he sighed exasperatedly. 

"I'm trying! I thought you would like this, every girl does!" Thomas ran his hand through his hair, and I scoffed.

"I'm not like every girl Thomas." I said his name venomously, narrowing my eyes at him.

He looked tired and he slumped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Adri, I really am."

"You are all talk and no action." I spat out, turning to get out of the party.

"Let me then. Go out on  date with me." I froze at his words, and turned my head.

"Why should I? You ditched me Thomas. And you promised me that we would always be best friends. You said we would never leave each other behind." My voice cracked on the last couple of words. He looked defeated and ashamed, even though he won the trophy he always dreamt of winning.

"I know, I deserve the worst from you." He said, looking down on his shoes.

My heart skipped a beat. _No, no! I couldn't let him take me for a fool. Even if he looks like a little kid. No, I can't go out with him. You don't like him anymore, deny it!_

"Fine." I said the word, closing my eyes. I knew that this decision would cost me, but I couldn't stand to see Thomas so sad. He still had a piece of my heart, whether I liked it or not.

"I swear Adri, I'll do anything and everything to make you forgive me. I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I'm sorry." His words rang with such truth that I had to look away from him. 

"Fine Thomas, I'l go somewhere with you."

"You won't regret it Adri." He helped me to our table and I sighed. 

I already was.

 

-

 

 The so called dinner party was actually fun, the food was good and the people were nice. I was only used to models, so seeing singers and actresses here made me sort of starstruck. I danced with Cici, the team joining us at one point. I made sure to not get too close to Thomas, but he was persistent, and finally, I let him dance with me for a couple of songs. People gave us looks, but I didn't care. I never cared of how I looked to other people. But Thomas did.

His hands were on my hips, and mine were around his neck. We were looking in each other's eyes, and I was sure that I had a permanent blush on my cheeks. We swayed together, amusement sparkling in his eyes. I didn't want to like it; I wanted this when we were in high school, but looking at his crooked smile and adorable green eyes, I melted. He certainly grew up in the best way possible.

The dinner was going to be over soon, and I checked my phone. It was already past eleven. I apologized to everyone and told them I had to go home now, I had something urgent to do tomorrow. I hugged everyone and even took pictures with them and waved bye. I told Cici that she could come in late tomorrow, and started for the exit. Thomas ran up to me, not even slightly out of breath, but for some reason, I felt my heart beat a little faster.

"How are you going to get home?" Thomas queried, falling in step with me. 

"I'll just hail a taxi, don't worry." I assured him, my icy defense slowly melting with each minute I talked to Thomas. He made me feel like we were kids again, and that everything was alright, even if it wasn't.

"Nonsense, I'll drop you off." He insisted, and I shook my head, refusing.

"You came with Julian and Andres, you can't just leave them here."  
  
"They can go with the other cars, I'm pretty sure they'll be okay." He took my hand, interlocking our fingers. I looked down at them and blushed. 

"If it's okay with them." I said meekly.

He laughed, and nodded his head. "They won't mind," And he opened the door for me and I thanked him and went in. He got in his seat and drove off, and I told him the address of my apartment.

"How have you been all these years? I see you took up photography, you always carried your camera with you." He teased, and I chuckled. 

"I'm surprised you remember." I regretted the words once I saw his smile diminish into a small frown.

"I know I was a horrible friend Adri, but I always noticed you." He said earnestly, glancing at me for a second. He grabbed my hand and put it between us, him tracing patterns with the pad of his thumb.

"Yeah, I know." I kept my head down, and he let go of my hand and touched my cheek.

"But really, what's been happening with you?" He traced his fingertips down my arm before intertwining our fingers.

"Nothing much, went to university for a photography major and fashion minor. Then got a job and just do the usual model photo shoot. Travelled to the States and Italy and Spain a couple of times." I shrugged, the past seven years were the years I found a home, a career, and stability. Being twenty-four felt old, but I was really young. I didn't have much time or motivation to go out and have fun and be spontaneous. 

"You should try modeling sometime Adri, I bet you'd be great at it." Thomas squeezed my hand and I chuckled.

"I'm no good at being in front of the camera. Besides I don't have the body for it, I've seen what those girls go through." I shook my head.

"Nonsense, you're beautiful Adri, don't ever downplay that. You could if you wanted to, just give it a try." He encouraged, making me flush with his compliment.

"What about you? I've seen you on the television many times, you hot-shot football player," I joked around, and he smirked crookedly.

"It's all a blur for me. It's the best thing I could have ever wished for, you know? Football is my life." He went on, his eyes glimmering with the city lights reflecting off of them. He looked so happy as he talked about football, I smiled softly. He hasn't changed in that aspect.

"Why don't we hang tomorrow?" Thomas suggested, looking over at me for a couple of seconds before looking back on the road.

"I have a photo shoot, but I should be done by four." I replied, nodding my head slowly.

"Great, I'll pick you up from where you work." He grinned, his green eyes sparkling. The car slowed down as we arrived to my apartment, and I got out of the car. The passenger window rolled down, and Thomas waved goodbye, "Don't forget about tomorrow!"

 

-

 

"Hey Adrianna, Thomas Müller is downstairs in the lobby, he asked if he can come on up." Cici called from the reception desk, and I allowed it. She sounded like she knew what was going on, but I hung up before she could say anything else. The room was empty except for me, I was just cleaning up the last parts of the makeup desks and dressing racks.

"Hello hello," I heard Thomas greet from behind me. I said one back noncommittally before his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back into his chest. I let out a little squeal, not expecting that.

"Thomas!" I reprimanded, laughing.

He nuzzled his face in my hair, his breath making my neck tickle.

"You smell like vanilla, I like it." He sniffed, and I made a weird face before pushing him off.

"So where are we going?" I asked, finishing up putting the clothes away.

"We're already here."

I laughed, "Okay stop joking. Where?" He didn't answer, which made me sober up.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, I was serious when I said for you to at least attempt at modeling."

"I'm the photographer Thomas, what are you doing?"

"I asked in a few people, you're not the only photographer in the building you know," He flicked my nose playfully, and a friend of mine, another photographer came in smiling at us. Linda followed in afterwards, and my jaw dropped.

"Were all of you part of this?" They nodded guiltily, and I giggled.

"Guys, I'm not going to model! I don't even know what to do!"

"Blah blah blah, that's all I hear." Thomas rolled his, giving me a soft smile. My heart fluttered, and I relented. I was whisked away for dressing and makeup and hair, and I never realized how hectic it could be. After almost an hour of preparing me, I was finished. I felt like my face was too caked, my clothes looked way too elegant for me and my hair was curly, in big ringlets.

But Thomas looked at me with wide eyes and a flash of adoration passed through his face. I looked at him beneath my lash, slightly shy for him to see me like this. He looked slightly dressed up too, but I brushed it off. 

"Ready Adri?" Thomas called out to me, behind the photographer.

"This is so awkward, I don't even know how to pose." I awkwardly chuckled, shrugging my shoulders. Thomas just looked at me, sticking his tongue out. I laughed, and was faintly aware that the camera shutter clicked. He kept making funny faces, and they all made me smile and I got more comfortable. After thirty minutes of me trying to pose for the camera, Thomas joined me.

"What?" I started but he grinned and snaked an arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him. 

"Smile Adri," He laughed, and I eased a little, cracking a smile at his antics.

"You guys need to be more intimate," And I swore I saw her wink at me. My cheeks flushed, but it probably didn't show through the makeup. He nodded, and looked into my eyes, and I was slightly breathless. He wrapped an arm around my waist, making out chests touch. I put my hands on his chest, feeling the hard muscle under his shirt. I slightly swooned, my stomach doing flips. The camera was clicking away, but all I could focus on was how his hands played with my hair, wrapping the hair around his finger and then letting go of it, making it fall back into place. 

I was aware we looked too intimate to outsiders, but it felt right to be like this with Thomas, and no matter what he did to me in the past, he made me feel complete. The past is the past for a reason, and I had to come to terms that he and I weren't the best people back then. The past is something I couldn't change, and for some reason, I didn't want to. We could finally move on.

"Okay guys! That's good enough! If we keep going, I feel like someone is going to get pregnant," The photographer smirked, and I gasped. Thomas' chest rumbled underneath my hands, and I traced light patterns with my fingertips and he stopped laughing and looked down at me. I smiled innocently and dropped my hands, going to change and take off the makeup nonchalantly.

As I was taking off my makeup, I thanked everyone for making me a model, even just for a day. The photographer, Lilia, told me that all the pictures were saved on the computer, and I thanked her; going to check them later. I changed back into my light washed skinny jeans and maroon v-neck, with my black Vans. 

Thomas was waiting for me, already looking at the pictures, and I noticed that everyone already left. I heard the last of them say goodbye to me and shut the door behind them.

"How are the pictures?" I asked, resting my chin on his shoulder as he sat down scrolling through them.

"They're...amazing Adri," He said with awe, turning his head so our noses were touching.

"Are they really?" I asked not convinced, and he stood up from the chair so I could take a look at the pictures. The first couple of ones were bad, I was too awkward and stiff, but as I progressed, I was stupefied. I had never known that I could look...like this.

"I haven't checked the ones of us two yet. I was waiting for you before I did." Thomas grinned, his crooked teeth adorable on his face.

I opened the file up, and was breathless for a moment. We looked beautiful, and natural together. We looked like the perfect couple, with our intimate poses and cheery faces. I looked at Thomas, whose eyes were darkened and filled with love.

"Adrianna, I know I am one of the biggest idiots in the world. But I am an idiot that loves you," He pressed a hand on my cheek, and I instinctively leaned into his hand.

"I loved you ever since we were kids Adri," He chuckled and my jaw dropped.

"No way," I exhaled a deep breath, a hint of smile on my face.

"Yes way. I never told you how I felt because I thought you didn't feel the same way." He admitted, a slight blush on his face.

"Thomas, I thought you'd never liked me. That's why I never said anything."

"You liked me?"

"Since we were six and sat in that tree together for the first time." I laughed, tears prickling. "But those girls in school..."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "As if I'd ever like them. The guys thought it was weird that I never flirted with any girl, so I was sort of put on the spot. I only had eyes for you." He looked at me straight in the eyes, unwavering, telling the truth.

"But high school, you ignored me and-"

"Because I had been scouted. I was scouted to play in a club and I didn't want to be too attached to you before I left, because it would've missed you even more."

"You're a stupid guy, Thomas Müller. You know that?" He grinned at me and took me into his arms. I played with his hair and rolled my eyes, "But I must be even more stupid. Because I love you." And we kissed.

I had only dreamed of how we would kiss when I was an awkward fifteen years old girl in high school, with the biggest crush on my best friend. But those had nothing on the real thing. The proverbial sparks were all over the place, I was surprised it didn't burn the place down. His lips were warm and slightly chapped, but I didn't care. He tilted his head for a better angle, and he massaged my lips, making my toes curl and the hairs on my neck stand. He tasted like cotton candy for some reason, and strangely it was addicting. He moved his lips to my jawline, and trailed kisses down my neck, nipping at my collarbone.

"I'm yours Adri. And you're mine." I couldn't respond, so I only nodded. Being around Thomas, let alone kissing him made me feel intoxicated. My heart was pounding, and I was sure he could hear it. I let out a soft whimper when he sucked on my collarbone, and I then realized what he was doing.

"Thomas, I can't." My cheeks redder but he didn't stop, and he licked where he gave me a love bite. My breath caught and I leaned my head back a little.He kissed my neck again before kissing me softly on the lips and pulled back.

"What was that for?" I shot an accusing glare, but in reality, I loved it. It was really noticeable when I looked in a mirror by us, but I was secretly thrilled. It was kind of hot, but I'd never say that out loud.

"So people know you're mine." His voice was throaty, and he hugged me tight, and I reveled in his warmth, and I knew that this was what was missing all those years. Thomas. Not only because he was one hell of a kisser, but he was my best friend. We knew everything about each other, and he was sweet, kind and knew how to make anyone laugh. I missed him a load.

"Possessive, are we?"

"When it comes to you." He kissed my nose, and held my hand as we walked out of the building. I saw him put something in his pocket before leaving the room, and was going to question it, but decided against it. _Rather not know what he's up to._

"It's almost seven, you must be starving. Why don't you come to my place and I'll make you dinner." I suggested, and he nodded eagerly, saying that he wanted to see how my place looked like.

"It's probably not as fancy or as big as yours, but I like it. It overlooks the city a little." I smiled, I knew he was rich from his career, and I was a little anxious for him to see my place.

_What if he didn't like it? If it didn't come to his standards?_

"Adri, stop worrying. I'm sure I'll love it. I'm not going to judge you by your place." He chuckled, and calmed me down by putting on the radio. We eventually pulled up to my apartment, and parked in the visitor's lot. We went up the elevator to the sixth floor and I opened my door. 

My apartment was modern; everything was black, white and had cherry wood accents. I had hardwood floors, with a leather couch and minimal accessories. My kitchen was okay-sized, granite counters and stainless steel appliances. Off to the left, there was a door that led to my bedroom, and next to the kitchen was a small area to eat. 

"I like it, it's cute."

"Not the word I'd use, but thanks." I laughed, shrugging my bag on the floor.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, walking to the kitchen with him behind me.

"Anything you have," He replied politely, and I nodded.

"So cereal?" I joked, and he laughed.

"If it's made by you, I would have toast." He leaned on the counted with his elbows. I blushed and turned to open the fridge.

"I don't have much, but maybe I can cook up some homemade Eintopf? Or..."

"That's perfect. I haven't had homemade Eintopf since we were in high school." He reminisced, a faint smile on his face as he grew a bit distant.

"I know, your mom made the best," I took out the ingredients and put them in a pot, and turned on the stove. After reaching the perfect heat, I put the pot on the stove and stirred it, waiting for the soup to be just right. As I stirred, I felt hands on my hips and I turned my head to meet his.

"I could get used to this," He murmured, his ridiculously long eyelashes brushing against my cheek.

"Me too," I agreed, happy. I felt like we were in a committed relationship, living together and eating together and doing everything together.

After the soup cooked, we ate it and sat down and watched television, catching up on his international football career, and how it's been since he's gotten back.

"The parade was over the top, but I loved it." He smiled, and I agreed. It was hard to sleep when there was such chaos outside, but we had won the World Cup for the first time since 1990.

"It's getting late," Thomas groaned, and I checked my phone. Eleven at night. _It was already four hours? Time seemed to fly by too fast when I was with him._

"Just stay over," I said with a sultry smile. He smirked at me, his eyes darkening again. 

"Should I?" He teased, and I nodded.

"What's the harm of just staying the night?"

"I guess you're right."

"I always am." I said in a pride tone, and got up.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"Excited are we?"

"Fine, I mean if you want to sleep on the couch..." I sang, purposefully swaying my hips more than usual, and I felt his hand squeeze my butt. 

"You're right. Let's go to bed." I giggled, and shut the door behind us.

 

-

 

We didn't do anything. Well, not too much anyways. I woke up at seven in the morning, and I loved how innocent Thomas looked when he was sleeping. I lifted a hand to brush off the hair that got into his eyes, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Adri?" His voice was gravelly, and I smiled. He kissed me softly, and snuggled into me.

Needless to say, we didn't get out of bed until ten.

"What's on your agenda today?" He asked, and I shrugged. Nothing, I have no shoots today. 

"What about you? I mean, you must be super busy with interviews and appearances." I frowned.

"I'm free for today. But I do have to do something for a quick second, do you have a computer anywhere?"

I pointed to the laptop on the coffee table, "Yeah right there. What do you have to do?"

"Just a little something." He smirked, being evasive. That spiked my curiosity, but refrained from asking anything. 

"I'm just going to take a shower, okay?" He nodded and took out something from his pants. It was small but I closed the bathroom door before I saw anything else. I took my time in the shower, breathing in the vanilla scent that hung around the room. I relaxed under the hot water, the steam comforting. After I finished blow drying my hair and put on my clothes, Thomas was just closing the computer.

"Done?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Let's go get breakfast somewhere," He suggested and we left the apartment and spent the whole day together. He peppered me with pop kisses and intimate glances and I relished in it. We went to our old schools together and he left at seven, leaving me alone in the apartment. It felt kind of dull to not have him around, I was used to him. I opened my laptop, and molded into the couch. There was an email, and I clicked on the message.

_Miss Adrianna Klein,_

_We are most impressed with the pictures you have sent us at PopGlammer. We are more than happy to present you a spot for our next photo shoot. If you accept our offer, please meet us at our headquarters located in Berlin, at noon. We will be anticipating you, thank you._

_Zara Schmidt,_

_Senior Photographer at PopGlammer Management for Models_

I blinked, and blinked again.

_A management company? For models? I didn't even send an e-mail of pictures of- Thomas!_

I furiously called Thomas, ready to explode on him. _How dare he send pictures without my permission or consent? He didn't even ask me if I was thinking of modeling more!_

"Hello?" A deep voice resonated from the other line.

"THOMAS MÜLLER!" I screamed. 

"Adrianna! Why are you yelling at me?" He sounded confused and that sparked my anger even more.

"PopGlammer Management?! Really Thomas!" I yelled, scoffing.

"So you found out!" He shouted gleefully, ignoring the fact that I was fuming.

"Did you not hear a word I just said!"

"Look Adri, calm down. I did this because you have potential, and obviously PopGlammer does too if they said they liked you and your pictures. Why don't you go and meet them, please?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, counting to ten to calm me down. Thomas was only doing this for my best interest, no matter how displaced it was.

"Fine." I relented, sighing. "I'll go see them. But you will pay Müller. Just wait." And I hung up without saying goodbye.

The jerk.

I met up with the people at PopGlammer, and they were all really nice to me and told me that my head shots and pictures were really good, and I accepted their offer to be in the next photo shoot. They even offered me a contract, and after debating myself for thirty minutes, and calling Cici for help (which only resulted in multiple screams of Yes!) I signed it. I was now going to be a model for the next five years under the management of PopGlammer. 

I called Thomas after the whole thing and he said we had to celebrate. He was going to pick me up and take me somewhere. After fifteen minutes, his car pulled up and I got in.

"I told you! I knew you would get the offer!" He exclaimed, and I shook my head.

"You still did that without my permission, so I get to do this." I smacked him hard on the shoulder, but he barely flinched. I guess after playing and being tackled by heavy guys, this was nothing.

"Anyways, you're officially a model. Gotta' stay healthy and fit and thin. Exercise and eat right, you know?"

I nodded, "Yeah they told me all about it when we were signing." And the whole car ride, we talked about me going to places and becoming famous. Of course I'd never be on the level Thomas was on, but I could dream. We drove into a familiar neighborhood, and I recognized it immediately. It was our old neighborhood. We slowed down in front of the house Thomas used to live in.

"My family kept the house, even though they moved out after I left. I help pay the mortgage and everything, but no one lives here. I mean, we used to rent this place but right now, it's empty. Come on." He opened my door for me and we walked down the stone path to his front door. I felt like I was taken back to being six, coming over for the first time. The house seemed like a mansion back then, but now it was just a normal house.

"Let's go inside." Everything was exactly like I remembered it; the beige walls, the traditional furniture and the cozy atmosphere. We walked towards the kitchen, and I saw that food was already prepared.

"I came here a little earlier to make us some food. I was going to take you here tonight, whether or not you got the contract." My heart warmed at his words, he really was trying to make it to me. People always said that he was a troublemaker, picking fights on and off the pitch. But he only did so because he was so passionate in what he believed in and he had to defend it.

"Paper plates?" I asked, I was sure there was china in the cabinets.

"So we can eat outside," Thomas smiled, and brought the plates out to the backyard. The sun was starting to turn set, making the sky vibrant hues of red, orange and pink. We ate and drank wine as we watched the sky turned dark, and the stars came out to twinkle. I loved this, it was better than getting a contract, it was better than being young and successful, it was almost better than graduating.

"Just like old times, eh?" Thomas placed his hand over mine, warmth spreading through my whole body.

"Is the tree still here?" I stood up, finishing my wine. I walked across the grass to find the tree me and Thomas always climbed. It was still there, unchanged and I climbed it eagerly, not caring if my jeans got dirty.

"Hey, wait up for me!" Thomas ran over quickly ad joined me. We faced each other and gazed in each other's eyes. He leaned in and we kissed. It was saccharine sweet, as the stars above us glimmered, starkly contrasting against the dark sky. He took his time playing with me, slowly tracing his tongue on my bottom lip before sucking on it. I gasped softly, and he took that chance to put his tongue in my mouth. He caressed the side of my face with one hand and the other on the back of my head. He was playing with my hair as I ran my fingers through his dirty blonde. We pulled back, panting for breath. 

I felt complete. I felt like I was at home. I was home.

 

-

 

**2018**

It's been pretty hectic ever since I signed to become a model. I travelled over the past four years, from Brazil to Italy and Spain to even the United States. How crazy. I was finally the face of Dior, my popularity blasting through the roof as I attended and participated in Fashion Week in London and New York. The one thing that remained constant was Thomas Müller and my love for him. We tried to see each other much as possible, always finding ways to be together. It was a crazy four years; a lot of rough patches but also a lot of great memories. It was the final game for the 2018 World Cup in Russia; Germany vs France. I had been at every German game and wore Thomas' jersey in every game. People noticed me as his girlfriend and asked for pictures, and recognized me as a model. I was flattered, but my number one priority was football.

It was the eighty-seventh minute, and the score was still 0-0. I prayed and prayed for Deutschland to score a goal, when finally, Mesut Özil scored a goal; making the whole stadium roar. I was on my feet; yelling and cheering my head off! The next eight minutes were agonizing, hoping France didn't score. When the whistle blew, everyone went crazy! We were back-to-back champions! I ran to the pitch, wrapping my arms around Thomas as hard as I could and kissed the daylights out of him. He was sweaty, and out of breath, but i didn't care. He's a champion. He would always be my champion.

The crowd went wild as the partners of the German players came out and congratulated them. The crowd was still yelling and the team got the Cup and held it up high so everyone could see, and I swear the floor shook. I was on a adrenaline rush when twenty minutes after taking pictures and celebrating, Thomas came back to me. He was holding something, but he hid it from me.

The PA echoed through the stadium, asking for silence for a moment. I was really confused, _what was happening?_

Some of the players helped me to the middle of the field, and I looked at them in confusion. They merely smirked, as if they knew what was going to happen. Thomas walked towards me with a microphone in one hand and the other hidden behind his back. He started to speak.

"Adrianna Klein, I have loved you since we were six and you came over my house and climbed trees with me. I loved you throughout the years we spent together, and I loved you even though we separated and I went to play football. I loved you during those years too, and I was reminded of my love the moment I laid my eyes on you that fateful day four years ago." I had a premonition as to what was going to happen, and I started crying at his words. He was so sweet I couldn't help but cry, because I loved him that much.

"We have a love that I know will only grow stronger and stronger," And he got down on one knee and I gasped, the tears turning into a waterfall and everybody started to gasp and cheer loudly. I could barely hear him over all the shouts and yells. 

"So will you, Adrianna Klein, do the honor," And he pulled out the box, dropping the microphone on the floor with a dull thud. No words were necessary for this moment, "And marry me?" His voice cracked, and as everybody yelled at me to say yes, I nodded my head, wiping my tears away.

"Yes." I whispered, but he already knew because he slid the ring on my finger and crushed me. We were engaged! The stadium shook just as hard at my response, and the whole team came up to us and lifted us up in the air, so everyone could see. We struggled to reach for each other and we kissed; passionately, the best kind of all. It was filled with the words we couldn't say to each other, but knew that were there.

He was my forever.


End file.
